Client computers in computer networks sometimes access servers via intermediary proxy servers. Examples of proxy servers are Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) proxy servers, also referred to as Web proxy servers, and SOCKS proxy servers. Proxy servers may be employed for a variety of reasons, such as for hiding (“anonymizing”) the identity of the client, for communicating behind firewalls, or for improving network performance.